1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods for the removal of pharmaceutical agents from human waste that is completely segregated from all other types of waste matter. More specifically, this invention relates to a method in which a permanent or portable device is provided to be used by individuals who have been treated with pharmaceutical agents, which if released into the environment could pose an environmental hazard. The portable device is configured for two types of toilet facilities. One type can be transported and used daily by outpatients and patients recovering at home. Another type of unit is removably installed semi-portably in a hospital facility to allow isolation of a patient's waste from the sewage system and, thus, from the ecosystem. Thereafter the waste as an isolated unit is transported to a facility where the pharmaceuticals can be harvested, isolated and then either disposed of or recycled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In response to ecological considerations, the proper treatment and disposal of waste materials have become increasingly of concern. Much interest has been directed toward solid waste management, with recent emphasis on the exclusion of toxic materials from landfills. A counterpart to solid waste management is the treatment of human wastes. Sewage treatment plants have long been used to purify sewage through the activity of aerobic or anaerobic bacteria which digest sewage. The bacteria convert the sewage into a sludge which, when filtered and dried, can be used as a fertilizer base.
While such techniques serve their purpose well, the processes involved generally do not have any effect on pharmaceutical wastes expelled into the ecosystem from the patient and those pharmaceuticals are toxic to all when present in the sewage system. No regard has been given to pharmaceutical wastes present in homes which rely on septic tank systems. Generally, and as used herein, pharmaceutical wastes are pharmaceutical agents and their metabolized byproducts which are excreted by individuals being treated with such agents. An example of the toxic oncology drugs secreted in human waste and the length of time for their excretion is illustrated in the following chart.